Lego Spy
''Lego Spy ''is a 2018 computer-animated drama film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and co-written by James Cameron, the film is based on the Lego toy line, and stars Samuel L. Jackson, Sterling Jerins, Antonio Banderas, Amy Adams, Danny Glover, John Rhys-Davies, Laurence Fishburne, and Albert Brooks. The plot centers on a master spy named Warner A. Helms needs help from his orphaned nine-year-old daughter to stop his nemesis, Dr. Waste, from destroying the planet. Lego Spy premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on February 27, 2018, and was released theatrically in the United States on March 1. It grossed $397 million on a $115 million budget, and was nominated for five Golden Globe Awards: Best Director, Best Screenplay, Best Original Score, Best Motion Picture-Drama, and Best Animated Film (winning the latter three). It also won the Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Picture. Lego Spy received critical acclaim for its animation, subject matter, music, and vocal performances. Plot Warner A. Helms is a master spy who always saves the city of Brickiris from the evil Dr. Waste. One day, the president surrenders himself to Waste, but Warner stops him as always. Waste forces him to save the city or catch his greatest enemy. Warner stubbornly tells Waste that he means nothing to him, and that they are not related. In a rush to, Warner abandons Waste and deactivates the bomb in seconds. In Helms Island, Warner's father, Ronald, tries to convince him that he has to try something new rather than spending the rest of his life working alone. Warner agrees to come with Ronald to Commissioner Christopher Clark's retirement gala, where Clark retires and passes his role as police commissioner to his daughter, Jodie Clark. Waste crashes the party, with Helms helping Jodie out, but the citizens say they do not need a crime fighter anymore and declare "NO MORE CRIME!", causing him to feel dejected. Warner learns that he must put Waste in the Wilderness Zone, where bad guys are trapped. Ronald puts the map on parental lock and tells him to take responsibility for his life and raise Sylvia, the young orphan who Warner accidentally adopted at the gala. Reluctantly, Warner agrees. Warner and Sylvia secretly steal the Wilderness Zone projector and head to the Brickiris Police Department, where Warner sends Waste to the Wilderness Zone. Upon discovering this, Jodie accuses them of breaking her one rule and orders her henchmen to lock up the Wilderness Zone projector. In the Wilderness Zone, Waste befriends an Scottish-accented robot ninja named Ninja Swingson, who helps him escape the Wilderness Zone. Jodie realizes this and releases Warner and Sylvia with help from Ronald. Warner, Sylvia, Jodie, and Ronald build a battleship to find Waste, but Swingson intercepts them and retrieves the Wilderness Zone projector, sinking the battleship in the process, but Warner saves Sylvia, Jodie, and Ronald by building a hang glider. Upon reaching Helms Island, Warner looks worried about his family and sends them away rather than losing them like his deceased mom. Waste criticizes Warner for being too incapable of change and sends him to the Wilderness Zone. There, Warner witnesses the harm his selfishness has caused for everyone and slowly accepts his greatest fear. Warner is released from the Wilderness Zone and reunites with his family. They send Swingson back to the Wilderness Zone, but are too late to defuse the bomb, cracking Brickiris in half. Warner convinces Waste to help him by saying that if Brickiris falls, he will never stop his crimes anymore. Warner, Waste, Sylvia, Jodie, Ronald, and the citizens of Brickiris chain-link themselves together and pull the plates back together, saving Brickiris. Warner and his family temporarily let Waste get away, knowing that whenever he returns he is no match for the Warner family. The film ends with Warner spending a new life with his family. Cast * Samuel L. Jackson as Warner E. Helms, the master spy and hero of Brickiris. * Sterling Jerins as Sylvia, a orphaned little girl who Warner unintentionally adopts. * Antonio Banderas as Dr. Waste, Warner's arch-enemy. * Amy Adams as Jodie Clark, Commissioner Christopher Clark's daughter who becomes the new commissioner of the Brickiris Police Department. * Danny Glover as Commissioner Christopher Clark, Jodie's dad and the former commissioner of the Brickiris Police Department who is an ally of Warner's. * John Rhys-Davies as Ninja Swingson, a prisoner of the Wilderness Zone. * Laurence Fishburne as President McDowell, the president of Brickiris. * Albert Brooks as Ronald Helms, Warner's father who is the surviving parent of Warner after his mother died in a fire accident. * Paul Dooley as Brickiris Police Chief * Tara Strong as Wilderness Zone keeper * Kevin Michael Richardson and Victor Brandt as airplane pilots * Bobby Moynihan and Andy Dick as Brickiris Police officers * Paige Hurd as Ballerina * Sigourney Weaver as Computer Box office The film grossed $193 million in the United States and Canada, and $204 million in other territories,for a worldwide total of $397 million. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 91% approval rating. The consensus reads, "Lego Spy is a visually heartwarming drama film that marks a perfect addition to the Walt Disney Wonder Studios catalog". Metacritic signed the film to a score of 95 out of 100 based on 34 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Anthony Lane of New Yorker ''gave the film a positive review and wrote 5 out of 5 stars, saying, "''Lego Spy redeems Walt Disney Wonder Studios' critical acclaim streak since the awful ''Disney In The House: Christmas'' came out". Antonio Quirke of London Evening Standard praised the film as a "great story" according to director James Cameron. Michael O'Sullivan of The Washington Post gave the film four stars and commended the performance of Samuel L. Jackson as Warner A. Helms. Accolades